


The Regrets of a Villain

by orphan_account



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shota - Freeform, Anime, Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, Betrayal, Boku No Her Academia, Denki, Denki Kaminari - Freeform, Gen, I really like this concept, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Owie, Traitor!Denki, all might - Freeform, bnha - Freeform, kaminari - Freeform, kaminari denki - Freeform, kirishima - Freeform, kirishima eijirou - Freeform, mha - Freeform, midoriya izuku - Freeform, traitor!kaminari, villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Denki Kaminari confesses to being the traitor, these are the scenes that unfold.{Hiatus}





	1. The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> A series that has no regular updates and is purely fan based/a concept :)
> 
> Also, if someone would glady point out any grammar issues, or issues that they percieve please do so! If you hadn’t noticed I’m not a person who holds an english degree

There the young blonde sat, chained in a cell. He expected this when he revealed himself as the traitor. Their cause was just, he was the true villain that lurked the halls of UA. To say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. He had a job to do, he couldn’t let his feelings get in the way and he let them. The distance he placed between people growing less and less every day. He loved his classmates, they had come to be his family.

 

He never wanted to be a villain, but it was his upbringing and he was just following very specific directions. Directions that he ended up dropping and directions that somehow led to his confession. He had confessed shortly after Bakugou had been captured, rescued, and when the downfall of All Might had occurred. The guilt weighed heavy on him, many sleepless nights as he decided what he would do. Leave behind the villainous people who groomed him, or follow out his duties. In the end he choose the first, feelings were fatal afterall. That’s what they told him at least. Do not get attached, ironic how that happened.

 

Now he lay there thinking about the people who were possibly plotting to kill him, he knew too much about the organization, he was a liability to begin with, now he had a giant target painted on his back. There was no light in the cell, only a little from time to time when he used his quirk, and when he used his quirk it wasn’t to escape it was to stay calm and tame his sanity. Not like anyone thought he could escape anyways, but they still kept a guard at his doorway.

 

Denki didn’t speak, except when they came in.

 

Aizawa, All Might, and the principal himself who personally kept him imprisoned in a holding cell a couple miles from the school. The chief, Tsuragamae Kenji, had been informed about him and agreed to allow him to stay in the small cell for a couple days, whilst receiving small interrogations. Now today, the dog chief himself would be coming in to speak with UA’s traitor. Denki was not informed of this, or informed of anything nowadays for the matter but when he saw the chief his body stilled and he shut his eyes hoping to make the current scene go away. He had already said enough, hadn’t he? Apparently not. The door opened slowly, the tall figure appearing out of seemingly nowhere. “Denki Kaminari.” The way he had said his name gave him goosebumps and unintentionally he had scooted closer to the wall behind him.

 

Behind the chief came Aizawa, which was no surprise. He was used as a suppressor if Denki had wanted to use his quirk, which he had not bothered doing. The doting father stared him down, the sad glint in his eyes very grueling to the boy. “Yes?” He answered.

 

“Three days ago you confessed to your homeroom teacher yourself about being the traitor, although we cannot confirm these statements we are keeping you under surveillance and asking what we can. Now, if you could please repeat to me what you said previously to the others.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and the chief had already known what he had said before, it was secretly recorded and reported to him. He had just wanted to make sure what he said was what he meant.

 

“Exactly what you mentioned before, I’m the traitor.” When he had only said that, the chief had begun to speak but was interrupted, “My job was to infiltrate the school, UA, without being noticed and pass along any info or findings to the league of villains. My parents are apart of the league, and since birth have trained me physically and mentally to do so. So far, I’ve relayed information regarding people’s quirks, the locations of everything in UA and the location of everyone at mostly every time.”

 

Hearing the boy’s confession up close was different, where as he could only hear the emotion in the boy’s voice he could now see how he would grimace at every word and occasionally twitch a limb. The chief had felt a little remorse, the boy had simply been manipulated and coerced into following his actions. Although, he knew all of which he was doing and had complete control over his actions. To which the punishment he would receive could not be changed. When the chief thought he had a good enough response, he simply left.

 

Aizawa stood there for a few moments gazing down at Kaminari who had once sat at a desk in his classroom. Someone he once protected, and still protects. In the many years of Aizawa being “Eraserhead” he has seen multiple cases where kids were used as a resource for villains and were the arm and leg of the mastermind behind it. Aizawa had hoped that Denki’s confessions and words were a step towards the right direction. One where he wouldn’t be held in a prison, but redirected towards that of a humainer way. Maybe even be a hero that he was studying and training for, even if that was all a trick.

 

The door closed, and once again Kaminari was left alone to his thoughts.


	2. Confessions ( 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 Days Ago, where it all started
> 
> Part 1 of Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please correct my mistakes, and any mistakes that you perceive! I would gladly appreciate it, also any input or comments are welcomed !!
> 
> This is a concept using my knowledge, please excuse the way I write the characters, and the plot. I know it isn’t perfect and there might be a few holes here and there, please bear with me.

_3_ _Days_ _Ago_

 

It was shortly after the whole ordeal where All Might had shown his true colors, the entirety of Japan watching as the #1 hero stood helplessly in a battered and bony figure. And somehow beat the infamous All For One.

 

Since then, the league of villains had changed their target for the time being, with All For One being out of commission and stored away for what would be the rest of his life, or how ever long that was considering his quirk. The leadership had transferred over to Tomura Shigaraki. A name many villains looked up to. Their admiration taking form in the titles they upheld; Villains. He was the current embodiment of evil. Until he would be taken down, if ever.

 

Shigaraki had been the one raining over Denki’s duties, watching closely at his actions and the amount of information passing through to them. It had decreased over time, with newfound knowledge becoming scarce as he learned more about them. Shigaraki was extremely picky when it came down to the details. Everytime Denki reported something new and it was not enough to be considered useful he would yell at the boy through the burner phones, agitated his and All For One’s plans were failing or were painstakingly slow.

 

Kaminari was the one to release the location that Bakugou Katsuki was in the exact moment they attacked. Of course though, that information proved invalid considering the tons of pests roaming the forests, and the insane amount of moving the kids seemed to be doing.

 

Everything had led to the end of All For One. Kidnapping the UA student, more UA students coming to “rescue” him or so they thought. All Might interfering and facing off with him himself. And to the demise of the league, the victor was All Might. 

 

This did not mean there would be an end to Denki’s mission. He would still to attend the school and help out with his findings. Although, after a week he began to melt. The bags under his eyes intensified, the amount of times he fell asleep in class doubled, he just wanted to come clean already. He was tired of constantly putting up an act around people. Pretending to be this idiot that he really wasn’t, but he found it to be a great vacation. He didn’t have to be quick witted around his “friends” he got to act dumb while gathering valuable information. Some vacation though.

 

In the end, Denki had enough and turned himself in. He felt cornered, with suspicions all around him, and the security of the dorms in place. He couldn’t do much with the curfew, and the serious amount of cameras. 

 

The stress on his shoulders only grew as time continued. The guilt, the sleepless nights, the headaches.

 

It was time to fess up. He didn’t know how his peers would react, and didn’t care. If he put that into his equation that would only set him back. He was at a point where the constant calls from his higher ups caused him to be on edge, and he had to cancel his plans to “hang” out with the others. They were becoming aware that Kaminari simply wasn’t acting like himself. That was because he had taken down his charades and put up an edgy one. Darting eyes, lack of conversations. 

 

It was time, he thought. A quiet friday night, classes had ended and he was even more exhausted than usual. 

 

Doing this would mean he would be doing a double betray. He was already betraying UA, but on top of that he would be betraying the league, and his dead parents. When Kaminari would later mention on in his confession about his parents, he left out the dead part. He wasn’t quite sure why, you think it would be the opposite, you’d think he’d be protecting them if they actually were alive. But instead, he made it seem like they actually were living. They weren’t. It had been years ago when his parents died, a run in with some heroes, they had been caught up in a murder, which they had in fact committed. Just some guy who hadn’t paid his debt, which was a serious offense in the villainous world. An alleyway shanking. They had both gone to finish up their “business” for the week and had only ended up with a tombstone in the end.

 

Denki Kaminari was not close with his parents. In fact, the only reason he had been born was similar to that of Todoroki. His quirk had ended up being a very powerful and useful one to the villain’s society. His parents had only bothered to be together for the sole purpose of his being, and had only raised him up until he had showed his quirk. Then, they left him with All For One and Tomura Shigaraki. Who were the ones who trained him and prepared him for the times to come. 

 

So the only people on the opposing side he would be betraying were those two, the ones who had wanted him brought into this world in the first place.

 

He was considering a suicide. That way it wasn’t really so much a bitter ending for anyone but himself. The more he thought about it, the less he actually cared about that plan. 

 

He stayed up a few nights crying. Him crying? Can you imagine, a so called villain crying over morals. Well you better believe it because his eyes were stained red often times than not.

 

Friday, a perfect time. Everyone would be so excited it was friday. A day they could relax in their dorms while the teachers sat at their desks and graded papers. He chuckled as he had a few snacks that evening. It was almost like he was on death row and this was his last meal. The chuckle was dry though, and contained raw emotions, emotions that caused him to end up in this situation.

 

He took his burner phone with him, put on a hoodie and shorts and preceded towards the school. A few people in his class saw him leave the dorm rooms, watching as his face displayed discomfort. Some tried talking to him but he waved them off. This was already hard enough, he didn’t want them finding out just yet at least. 

 

As he took another step and another he could feel his heart sinking and his stomach curling up. A sigh as he finally reached the teacher’s work room. He opened it, relieved to see only his teacher sitting at his desk. As soon as he opened the door he met eyes with the hero, casually strolling in and standing next to him. His eyes moved over to small objects, he was trying to distract himself from what was going on. “Kaminari, do you need something?” The scruff in his teacher’s voice proved how worn out the man was, and he felt bad that he would be adding onto his problems. 

 

Denki place the phone onto his teacher’s desk, “I’m the traitor.” After admitting such a thing his stomach feels like it was doing barrel rolls. The teacher’s eyes widened for a second.

 

“Are you sure you’re actually the traitor,” the way he had said it made him sound like he was delusional. Of course he knew he was the traitor, all those times he met with Shigaraki alone was enough to prove it. “Yeah,” his voice was even more so silent when he said that. Aizawa rubbed at his eyes, not believing that the least suspicious person was the most suspicious person all along. He quickly stood up from his chair, motioning for Kaminari to follow, he complied. Kaminari was unsure of what was happening, he knew he would be unsure after what he had just announced. He would no longer have control.

 

He stuck his hands in his hoodie, and although the walk was only two minutes it felt as though it lasted an eternity. He recognized the door that he was now standing outside of; the principal’s office. When Aizawa pushed open the doors without warning he flinched, watching as Nezu had appeared behind it. Two seats were placed in front of his desk, Denki swallowed his spit looking at Aizawa who ushered him in with his eyes. 

 

This could only get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally no clue what Nezu’s office looks like. I only faintly know of a board room where the UA staff discussed Bakugou’s kidnapping and the press. So this is just a generic guess?


	3. Chapter 3 : Confession (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. It’s been so long since the last update. My life has been crazy to say the least. I had midterms and then all these exams and projects, and when I had free time I read other fanfics and took naps. I’m so sorry it took this long, and so sorry it’s so short and unrevised. I promise the next one will be better? But the upload date is unknown... :,)

Previously 

 

He stuck his hands in his hoodie, and although the walk was only two minutes it felt as though it lasted an eternity. He recognized the door that he was now standing outside of; the principal’s office. When Aizawa pushed open the doors without warning he flinched, watching as Nezu had appeared behind it. Two seats were placed in front of his desk, Denki swallowed his spit looking at Aizawa who ushered him in with his eyes.  
  
  
  
This could only get worse.

 

Now

 

Denki had managed to get a couple steps in, and after a few he heard the shutting of two massive doors behind him. Nezu looked onwards at Kaminari, keeping his eyes trained solely on him. Again, Kaminari looked back, pleading with his teacher to make this easier, he did not comply.

 

Slowly, he walked towards the desk, prompting for the left chair. Aizawa walked over too, standing behind the right one. “So, would you care to explain Aizawa?” Nezu questioned, his voice in a normal cheery attitude. 

 

“Kaminari has something to say.” Aizawa motioned to Denki, the one currently slouched in his seat, his hands still nestled and twitching in his hoodie. Denki gazed up at his teacher and then switched his eyes over to his principal. Aizawa thought that if he was pranking him then this would probably dismiss his stupid actions, but it would not. 

 

“I’m the traitor of UA,” the words left a foul taste in his mouth. And once more he concentrated his perspective to the floor, not willing to see the look on either person’s face. It was silent for a good few seconds, then Nezu spoke, “I see.”

 

To his right he could hear his teacher sigh, and a bit of shuffling from the desk in front of himself. “Then, can you please go into more detail. Perhaps basic information like who you’re working for and why, nothing too specific, we can leave that for later.”

 

Looking up he could see the bear? Mouse? Nezu, had a neutral facial expression and now a pen and paper sat neatly before him. Aizawa quickly un-pocketed the burner phone from his hero suit and sat it down carefully on the desk. Nezu did not eye it, instead stared right back at his questionee.

 

“I work for the league of Villains, or Shigaraki-kun,” It took another 7 seconds before he would speak again, “I know nothing about where they are located. I grew up in a small house far away from anything or anyone, for my protection.” A few faint sounds of the pen lifting off of and flying across the paper could be heard, nothing more. “I was deemed a liability from day one, so I have little information about anything pertaining to Shigaraki or any Villain’s at all. Just information that I’ve been given and have given.” Kaminari swallowed his spit that had gathered, “And the phone I gave Sensei was a burner phone. I doubt you could use it towards your investigation and inquiry but from time to time Shigaraki will call me and check in.” More writing, then a voice. “That’s all for now,” the principal spoke. Although his voice sounded positive he knew that what the mouse was thinking was not.

 

At first Denki was confused, it had only taken a collective 10 minutes or so stating his confession officially and anything had yet to change, this was far less than what he had expected, maybe he was even underwhelmed. 

 

Aizawa then ushered the young one out of the chair and out of the two large doors that he had entered through. With hands in his pockets still he spoke up, “Is that it?” His teacher was confused as to what he initially meant by that but grunted out a “For now.”

 

Kaminari’s head was spinning as the pro hero lead him seemingly back to his dorm room. What was going on, had they all gone mad? He just confessed to being the traitor and they’re treating it like it was just a stroll. “Uh, sir, what just happened?” Too many questions Aizawa thought. 

 

“You’re staying here for the night, it’s too risky to bring you in at this time of night. We don’t know your true intentions or motives so for now we’re keeping you under strict surveillance,” that was all the scruffy looking man had said and even that was too much. He was sick of the talking, the burning of his eyes, and the headache ready to split his head open. 

 

Denki stood in front of his door for a moment, looking between Aizawa and his room. He sighed, opening it and stepping in to find it the way he had left it, his bed a black and red patterned mess and everything around him seemed even more suffocating. He stepped in and when he did the door behind him had shut and he hurt a soft lock coming from it. Since when had the doors locked? Since now he guessed, anything was possible. He had expected so much more venom from the pair, maybe even some yelling. But no, just a calm recollection. Tonight’s events were furthest from his mind and when he tried pocketing his phone he realized it was no longer there but an empty coldness. He chuckled harshly, taking a seat on his bed. He then laid down atop the far from neat covers and realized what he had just done. Committed treason and ratted himself out to the people who now held his life in their hands. 

 

Kaminari felt, fine. He felt nothing if we were being honest. No sudden grievance or sadness, he seldom felt anything but guilt really. But when he closed his eyes and drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep after an hour of hesitance his mind would soon be even scattered when he woke up.


End file.
